vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azulongmon
Summary Azulongmon is one of the Four Holy Beasts who protect the Digital World, it guards the East and releases intense lightning strikes. It is a legendary being like the other Four Holy Beast Digimon, and its strength is said to equal that of a god. Also, it is counted as one of the Four Great Dragons alongside Holydramon, Goddramon, and Megidramon, and is the most deified existence among them. However, although it is a divine being, it will not easily cooperate with humans and the weak, and it is not likely to lend help to its allies unless there is something serious. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Azulongmon/Qinglongmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but appears Male Age: Existed since ancient times Classification: Mega-level Digimon, God of Thunder, Dragon King of the East Sea, Digimon Sovereign, Great Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Sealing, Teleportation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Age Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can weaken the power of the opponent's Magical attacks, Healing, Resistance to Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (One of the Four Holy Beast, responsible for creating a layer that transcends almost all levels of existence of the Digital World, being below only Yggdrasil. Its own existence composes part of the Digital World Balance, thus maintaining the balance in the whole Multiverse, and in case its power decreases, the Multiverse will collapse. Comparable to other Four Holy Beasts. Member of the Four Great Dragons and comparable to their level of power, it helps the other members of the group to defeat and seal Megidramon when it's unsealed) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Megidramon) Lifting Strength: Likely Immeasurable via power-scaling Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very High Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: His chains which can be assumed restrict his power Intelligence: Extremely high. Being a member of the Digimon Sovereigns and Four Great Dragons he has immense knowledge over the Digital World. He also appears to be an expert tactician as he planned a war against the D-Reaper. Weaknesses: Quite Arrogant, It's Digicores are out in the open. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Soukai' (蒼雷 Sourai, lit. "Blue Thunder"): Looses intense thunderbolts from the sky, with divine fury. *'Fushikaden' (風絲華電 Fūshikaden, lit. "Wind of Threads and Flower of Electricity") *'Raijin-no-Mai' (雷神之舞 lit. "Dance of Raijin") *'Aurora Force:' Curls its body into a circle, generating an intense burst of lightning. *'Lightning Whip:' Looses an intense thunderbolt. Notable Inherited Skills *'Asipatravana:' Spins like a tornado and slices at the enemies with its Bǎo Fǔ, or absorbs the enemy from a distance with its hands. *'Bǎo Fǔ:' Its hands turn into axes to attack. *'Vedhaka:' Disappears into a swirl of light in the sky from which it fires 108 shining Bǎo Shǐ, or breathes flames from its mouth. *'Bǎo Shǐ:' Fires the Bǎo Shǐ it creates from its hairs. *'Vimohana:' Strikes the ground with its Bǎo Bàng to create a large shock wave. *'Bǎo Bàng:' Separates its tail into three nunchaku-like sections and strikes the foe with it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Good Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Royal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals Category:Air Users Category:Kings Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Axe Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Sound Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1